Game Master
by Mistress Symphony
Summary: AU. Haruhi, the commoner, thought that in her new school she could study well enough but instead, she found herself playing a dangerous bet with a Hitachiin.
1. The History of the Game

**Title :** Game Master  
**Author :** Meiko Kairi  
**Chapter Title :** History of the Game

**Main Pairing :** Hikaru x Haruhi

**Category :** Romance / Humour  
**Rating :** For Teen(s) – T; May contain language or scenes not suitable for very young readers!

**Summary :** AU. Haruhi, the commoner, thought that in her new school she could study well enough but instead, she found herself playing a dangerous bet with a Hitachiin.

**Standard Disclaimer :** Ouran High School Host Club Does Not Belong To Me.

- - -

The young heroine, Fujioka Haruhi also known as the intelligent and the studious commoner, took a deep, deep breath as a gigantic and ornamented gate greeted her as a new student.

She savoured the air outside the gates, taking her time to relax. It was as if the air inside a tremendous and a prestigious campus would be different from any normal air. And it was... Sort of.

Surely enough, she takes a step forward. She feels uneasy and nervous. The environment (or dimension) she's in, is something which her five senses never experienced before. It's all new to her that she can't help to round her mouth in awe.

The school campus is gargantuan, she doesn't even know where to start looking as a result of her natural naivety to a new milieu, she timely checks her campus handbook/guide in fear of getting lost in the 'jungle-like' school. She's a neophyte, so, she doesn't know whether the people there are hostile or not (she hopes for the latter, apparently).

The buildings are all western type. Massive and beautiful paintings hang on the brightly painted walls. All seem to glitter. Valuable and antique urns and artifacts are displayed flambouyantly and brilliantly and the chandeliers seemed to be made up from precious stones and gems.

As she walks more, where she finds out later that she's approaching the garden, the smell of the adeptly cultured roses started to invade her senses. The smell is so sweet and pleasing that brings out the feminine side of Haruhi. Not to mention those incredibly sophisticated and highly valuable perfumes used by the rich female students dawdling on the freshly cut grasses, impersonating themselves as fairies—hoping that it will catch the attention of some of the handsome guys in school and come flirt with them.

She chooses to continue giving herself a tour and decides to enter the nearest building in sight. It's an another building with the same stuffs like before, but it never fail to amuse Haruhi what's more is the sound of her shoe clicking magnificently on the marbled floor pleases her ears, making her want to do more walks.

Walking leisurely betrays her original intent on entering the school. She ought to study, right? However, she can't resist the unexplainable and overwhelming feeling. As she walks more, her leisurely walk comes to a halt, a sensuous and tempting smell invades yet once again, her nose, taking her to the cafeteria. She steals a quick glance on it, not wanting to be tempted more. She knows that the food served inside is high class and a hundred-and-one-percent mouthful... and with a price of her week's allowance.

She slides her back at the door, leaning down on it. All of these make her not to regret her entering in this highly intimidating school. But there's one thing that she doesn't like, and it's the feeling that she's consistently being watched.

'_Probably because I look like I don't belong here,'_ she reflected then shrugged afterwards. _'I'll get over this, like I care about it. The reason I am here is because I want to become well educated._

- - -

On the other side of the campus...

"I'm bored, Kaoru,"

The named guy, Kaoru sighed heavily, "Me too, Hikaru,"

The another named guy kicked the air frustratedly, "I hate this, why aren't we in the same class?"

Kaoru frowned, but not much to spoil his handsome face. He held his twin's hand firmly to provide him his needed comfort, "I know, I hate it too,"

"Oyashi (1)set this up, didn't he?"

Kaoru shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe this is one of his plans for deciding the next successor of our family businesses,"

Hikaru huffed ironically, protruding his lips, "Who cares about those infernal businesses?"

Kaoru giggled at his older brother's naivety.

They may be always interchanged, as one as another, but, unknown to others, they have their own unique differences.

Though Hikaru's older, he's the more child-like... and more mean. The truth is, Hikaru is the mastermind of all the pranks that they have done and will be done.

"We can do this. Let's show otou-san (2) what we've got,"

Hikaru looked at his twin and smiled at him playfully, "At least we can still do the same things we do at home—at bedtime,"

Kaoru's face turned scarlet, and he let himself being controlled by his brother, his hand traveled at Hikaru's nape, coaxing, "Hikaru..."

(insert background of fresh red roses, glittering)

(insert another background of excited and overwhelmed ladies screaming "MOE!")

Hitachiin twins, Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru are one of the most famous male in their school (could be the whole Japan as well), being handsome and homos, they are always center of attraction for the fangirls. And secretly, a fansclub for the both of them emerged, not too long ago.

- - -

On Hikaru's class...

There comes an intolerable noise. They are all busy doing their own stuffs, bringing Shiratori-sensei's (their homeroom teacher) voice unreachable to their ears.

He sighs after consistent failure in calling the class' attention. He sighs again, and gestures at the student standing in front of the door.

The new student's entrance made the class fall into a unified silence, a silence that Shiratori-sensei had been trying to achieve just a few seconds ago.

The student is wearing a black loose shirt, coffee-colored hair tossed and ruffled, and has a huge, thick and rimmed glasses. So thick that you can't even see her eyes... or is it just the sun's rays...?

Upon seeing the figure standing in front of the class, Hikaru let out a scoff. In here, he realizes that he misses Kaoru already. They were always together... if only he could sympathize with his feelings for the new student... or in Hikaru's dictionary: his new victim.

"Okay class," Shiratori-sensei said, enjoying the control he currently has, "She's your new classmate, Fujioka Haruhi," he gestured at her to come closer, but she feels awkward for they were chattering or saying something like: "She's a girl? For real?"

Shiratori-sensei gave her an apologetic look.

"You're assigned to sit next to Hitachiin," he said as she quickly set her eyes to the herd of students flocking Hikaru.

"Ayaka-san? Your seat's position is not beside Hikaru-kun, can you please go to your respective seat so that Haruhi-san can take hers now,"

Ayaka flicked her long and shinny ebony hair in repulsion, "Who are you to tell me what to do? We pay for you. You have a job because of me. You have all your thanks to me, you're in debt, so you don't order me around,"

The calm eyes of the receiver of the insult turned sharp, not breaking an eye-contact, "I'm sorry but I don't remember myself being in debt with you. Let me get to this straight, I too, wasn't here, just to be admonished by a mere brat like you. I may be getting paid by you but remember that I am the master of this room. I am the teacher. I have the right to send you out as your teacher and you have the right and obligation to obey whatever I am telling you to do as my student. If you have any problems, teach here in my place, make sure that your classmates will listen to whatever you are blabbering. Now, if you don't object, get back to your place,"

Ayaka averted her eyes from the sensei, furiously. She got up from the chair and walked to her place.

Haruhi, who was watching the whole scene, stared in awe at her sensei, impressed deeply, _'What a strong person, I want to be like him,'_ Haruhi thought, happy at her newly found inspiration. _'Okka-san, there's someone like you, here, your male version, could be,'_

- - -

The new inspiration of Haruhi, pushed his glasses as he read the writings on the blackboard, "So the President is Shogu-kun, Vice is Ayaka-san and so on and so forth, the last two spots were reserved for the muse and the escort, shall we begin?"

Ayaka stood up in an instant, she has been waiting for this moment to come.

A blush started to gather at her cheeks as she spoke, "I would like to nominate Hikaru-kun as the class escort,"

All the girls, except Haruhi squealed in conformity.

'_Since when did the nominations for the class' escort comes before the nominations for the class' muse?'_ Haruhi deadpans. She's in the bizarre world of filthily rich people... maybe it's normal...?

Another girl stood up, "I now close the nomination for the class' escort,"

'_What! I was the only one nominated!'_ Hikaru thought appallingly. Surely he had already anticipated that he would win as escort, with his looks, no doubt, but he didn't expect that he would be the only one nominated.

"I second the motion!"

The class secretary, Ayaka licked her lips, as if trying to look sensuous in front of Hikaru, "It was moved and seconded that the nominations for the class' escort would be closed. Clearly that the class' escort would be Hitachiin Hikaru,"

The fangirls of Hikaru kept looking dreamingly at him.

'_Troublesome girls, I wonder how they got in this school? Utterly classless, utterly unsophisticated,' _he said to himself, turning his head slightly to see a glimpse of his seatmate, expecting that she's also having a dreaming look at him, and then he can proceed on insulting and breaking her heart—instead, he saw her looking ironic and distracting her attention to the book she's reading.

Want to know what Haruhi is thinking? She doesn't care if she's no star of the class as long as she aces her grades.

But she can't concentrate well because of the noise. Oblivious to what's happening, she popped her head out of the book, only to find out that the distractions are cause by her handsome seatmate.

"What the—? Just for a guy? He doesn't look really great to me," she whispered, only to her horror that she realized that her 'whisper' was loud enough for the whole class to hear.

Silence fell and was broken by a loud crash of a fist on a desk.

Ayaka is guilty for it and everybody stares at her with a perplexed expression on.

She smirks at the attention she's getting (she wanted to seem like the last event didn't affect her).

"It's because you look so pathetic. All you do is to face that stupid book of yours so you don't know how to appreciate Hikaru-sama. Or maybe you do but you fail or refuse to acknowledge it," her eyes flickered dangerously and a sadistic smile came up, "I would like to nominate this commoner as the class' muse,"

The class (naturally!) exclaimed in surprise.

Their Hikaru-sama? Paired with a pathetic-looking Haruhi? It sure is a good laugh and that's exactly what Ayaka is thinking.

She won't let anyone hurt her 'god'.

The class was opposed to the idea for a while but they chose to agree with her, knowing the fact that the 'queen' is furious and she was embarrassed a while ago, another embarrassment will make her blood boil more, making her a 'monster'.

- - -

The royal princess (at her status, she's on the same level) flicked back her long and shinny ebony hair.

Her loyal 'minions' gather all around her.

"What came into you? With your beauty, you could have been the class muse,"

"Yeah, what are you up to?

Ayaka turned to them, eyes saying like: "What are you, an idiot?"

"Tsk..." she flipped her hair again, "You don't get it? I'll give you a clue," she smirked deviously, "What do you think of the pair Hikaru and the commoner?"

"Er..." girl one hesitated, she has no idea what could anger Ayaka, "justified?"

Ayaka: ...speechless...

"Not good..." girl two managed to let it slip. She was worried that Ayaka might turn angry but as soon as she saw her smirk turn to a smile, all of them became confident. Insults started to come out smoothly.

"Funny,"

"Disgusting,"

"Ridiculous,"

"Despicable,"

And here Ayaka laughed more like an old hag. For the background chose one:  
'Flying Brooms' or 'The Hell With The Flood of Fire'

'_Yes, I planned it all. That commoner will be perfect._ _I can be the school muse anytime, but after she gets humiliated._

- - -

On the school's veranda...

Haruhi found herself standing right beside her 'escort', Hikaru, giving pamphlets to her co-students, promoting the school's dance.

"How cheep, I should be studying now..." she muttered, rolling her eyes and reckoning how many pages of the book she could have finished instead of doing such task.

Hikaru tucked his hands on his pocket, having a bored look in his face. He thought that he could toy with her, but seeing her having no interests on him, or any male, he lost any excitement. "How boring... being with you..." he rivaled her tone.

She sounded offended, "I see no reason why girls like you a lot, being a school escort at that,"

He shot Haruhi a sharp glare, his face was mocking.

He's already got his teasing spirit back.

"Look who's talking! You're the one who looks so stupid. Seriously, have you ever looked yourself in front of a mirror?"

"You're being overconfident. Besides, a person's heart doesn't depend on his looks. That's why I wonder what's so special about you,"

Hikaru's eyes narrowed distrustfully, it's his first time to be 'rejected' by a girl, and a commoner at that! "You wanna know what?"

She sensed a challenge, "Forget about it. I don't want to get involved with you and your fangirls' life,"

"Scared?" he taunted.

She assured him, "You won't get me by that,"

He crossed his arms, pissed for his tactic didn't work, "Then scared you are,"

"Sorry but, I know those tactics,"

"Scardy cat, trying to escape by saying excuses,"

Haruhi sighed a sigh of exasperation, "You wouldn't stop, would you? Fine. Let's settle this, what do you want?"

"A game,"

Haruhi skewed her head to a side, "A game of what?"

"Just a simple game that would prove to you that I can make you fall head over heels for me,"

Being a smart girl she is, she frowned at it, "That's cheap. What are you thinking? Those kind of games only happens on soap operas and I don't buy them,"

"I have an important information for you that I should have mentioned from the start. My family runs and owns this school and I have the power to expel you,"

Haruhi stiffened, interested, "So what if I win?"

"We'll increase your allowance and your scholarship will continue even after graduation,"

"...If I lose?"

"Then you'll be out of here,"

Haruhi hesitated.

"If you refuse, you'll be out of the scholarship and you'll start paying mouth-gawking fees. Anyways, I'm the sure winner of this game but there's no harm in trying,"

Haruhi considered for a while. Why the hell was she hesitating a while ago. It's not like she'll really fall in-love with him. Not likely. She's not the type. Feelings toward the opposite sex aren't in her vocabulary.

To transfer into a new school will never be a problem to her, with her brains. But think about what others may say at her back: 'She's incapable that's why she got KICKED OUT!' that's unacceptable, besides, she entered Naruo because of a certain reason.

"I accept and I want a contract being signed," she would definitely win this fight... well at least that's what she's thinking.

'_Maybe my class isn't boring at all,'_ the older Hitachiin thought.

And Hitachiin Hikaru a.k.a. the inheritor of her current school smiled knowingly and darkly. Games are his forte and he never loses. He will never lose.

For all knows but Haruhi, that he has another alias: The Game Master.

- - -

1 – Oyashi, according to my understanding sorta means 'old man', Hikaru, here, addresses his father improperly.

2 – Kaoru just corrected him. ;)

**Author's Note:  
**_How's it? My first try on fics. The characters may be a little OOC but it's for the good of this fic. There wasn't much fluff and humour in this chapter. But I promise that if I got cutiness reviews, I will be inspired! BTW, flaming is legal in this fic for I consider it as an opinion._

_Kindly pick one:  
(1) passable  
(2) despicable_

_Please review! Thank you!_


	2. Let the Game Begin

**Title :** Game Master  
**Author :** Meiko Kairi  
**Chapter Title :** Let The Game Begin

**Main Pairing :** Hikaru x Haruhi

**Category :** Romance / Humour  
**Rating :** For Teen(s) – T; May contain language or scenes not suitable for very young readers!

**Summary :** AU. Haruhi, the commoner, thought that in her new school she could study well enough but instead, she found herself playing a dangerous bet with a Hitachiin.

**Standard Disclaimer :** Ouran High School Host Club Does Not Belong To Me.

- - -

Haruhi panted wildly. She was desperately catching her breath and stilled her body against the nearest wall. From here, she took her time to register back to her mind what happened.

"F-Fujioka Haruhi..." came another panting voice, "...right...?"

Haruhi was still busy stilling her breath and after recovering, she immediately glared at her "abductor" who was busy polishing his features.

"What are you thinking Hika—" she deliberately cut herself off as soon as the voice turned to her. She was now unsure of her words.

She thought that he looked like Hikaru but a part of her was saying he was not, because his voice is gentler, because his face is nicer.

"Fujioka Haruhi, right?" he repeated after feeling almost sure that she would not finish her statement.

"Y-Yes," she said. She hesitated if she should ask the question that was bothering her, but she did, anyway, "And I suppose you're not Hikaru?"

Kaoru's eyes widened in pure shock. Surely it was something he didn't expect. He came closer, his head a little on a side, "You know?"

Haruhi smiled sheepishly, swinging her hands to her back, "Not really. I just assumed because you weren't sure who I am,"

He casts his eyes down, shadowing the sadness that fell into it, "Oh, I thought – "

"Do you need something?" she said with a conserved smile.

Kaoru stared at her for a few seconds.

If he is with Hikaru he could have introduce himself as the son of the owner of the school and the one whose family is prestige and sponsoring her scholarship. But he is not. So today, he will act the way he really is, not the way he is when with Hikaru.

"Hitachiin Kaoru," he said while extending his hand and placing a nice smile – just how the way people do when they make friends. He had seen this work on "local" television shows and it obviously worked on a "local" student like Haruhi.

"Do you need something?" she repeated her unacknowledged inquiry.

He rolled his eyes to the garden where the "beautiful maidens" dawdle and seduce him but he just waved his hand as a sign that he acknowledged them. "Nothing," he said nonchalantly.

"You dragged me all the way here just for naught?" her voice sounded dangerous.

He placed his eyes on her, watching and observing her expressions, "I just want to meet you,"

'_Damn this rich bastard...' _she calmed her vex down, "Nice to meet you, Hitachiin Kaoru-san but I need to study so I would have to leave," and she did but a hand prevented her from doing it.

"Wait," he chuckled, "There's more to it," he immediately pulled Haruhi close to him and placed a hand over her shoulder. Haruhi made a mental note that he was too forward. He leaned closer and covered a side of his mouth to conserve his whisper. "Let this be our little secret..." he stated and caught a tinge spark of interest on Haruhi's eyes, "Hikaru's interested on you,"

The interest was gone in an instant and she detached herself from him, "I don't have time for jokes," she stated clear. Her voice held neither laughter nor anger. It held boredom.

She no longer have time for stuffs like those, she needed to study. And so she left. And he did not stop her.

- - -

Two identical and symmetrical palms slapped as soon as the commoner Fujioka had disappeared.

Cheshire smile came into their faces.

"Nice Kaoru," Hikaru praised his brother. His elbow was resting on his twin's shoulder.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Kaoru inquired upon remembering the reaction he got from Haruhi.

"Definitely," he said so confidently – as if he was sure of it.

Kaoru shrugged, "But her expression seemed not to care,"

Hikaru looked at Kaoru's eyes then let out a tiny and high-pitched snicker, "Of course! That's what she likes us to think, but deep inside, she was twisting in overwhelming joy! I've seen lot of shows that say that poor girls feel attracted to rich and handsome guys like us! And whenever the girl knows that someone is crushing on her, she'll become happy and fall in love with the guy. She's no different, I'll prove you that," he said nonstop and checked his brother's reaction again – he was now convinced.

Kaoru smiled the way Hikaru was doing it, "Right! She'll definitely fall,"

'_She'll think about what Kaoru said to her, even coming to the point that she will think it everyday... She'll be paranoid to everything that I do. She'll be flattered and allow herself to be "coaxed" until she falls... Then I win.'_

And the Hitachiin's eyes sparkled dangerously.

- - -

But, contrary to what the royal and almighty Hitachiin Hikaru is thinking, Haruhi's merely thinking about the solution of the mathematical problem she's encountering.

Besides, what Kaoru said could mean "anything". And she is not the type that would put some colour to it.

She doesn't need it and she doesn't care.

Haruhi sulked and covered her ears. There's too much noise inside the library. All are chatting about everything sophisticated (which was, by the way, toxic to Haruhi).

Haruhi looked around the grand and book-filled library.

It looked splendid on its gigantic pink drapes – preventing too much light to come in from the glass windows. The books were arranged on the big and high shelves and one needed to use mini-elevator to reach the high places. There were computers on each selected table so one could do research through net. Looking at all of these, Naruo's library has the complete ambiance of a "perfect" study room... but the noise... they're –

"Hi!" a cheerful and at the same time haughty voice came in which Haruhi recognized immediately.

"What is it Hitachiin-san?" she said, briefly looking at him then to her notes.

"What are you doing?" he said, pulling a chair to sit beside her. He studied what she was busy with and recognized it. "Is that our homework?"

"Yes," she said, not really appreciating his presence.

"Why are you doing this here?"

"It's none of your business,"

He looked like he ignored her but deep inside he was pissed. Somehow his pissed thought was transformed into words, "It's homework, meaning you have to do it at HOME," he pointed out, matter-of-factly.

She practically threw her pen down and her large glasses met his eyes, "You know, unlike rich people like you, I don't live in such an easy lifestyle. I do this here because I couldn't possibly study at home. I have chores to do," she said then set her eyes back to the homework. He was silenced for no one ever talked to him like that before – even ignored. But then he thought it was her way of building "walls". They were playing a game after all.

"What number are you working at?" he said, leaning closer to her and with his breath fanning her cheeks.

She hesitated. Hikaru sure doesn't look like a "studious" type but she decided to answer anyway, "The last and the toughest number,"

His eyes glistened, "Ah! That!" he exclaimed, "That's pretty easy," then he brought out his notebook and pen to illustrate the problem. And as he did he timely checks her expression grow from uncertain to certain. Her eyes were like saying: "Wow. Makes sense."

"I think I got it from here," she declared nicely and angled her notebook a little on his direction to show him how to finish it.

He gave a thumb up, a conceited grin across his face, "Good work,"

She threw back a smile, "Thank you,"

"Math is no problem for me, piece of cake," he declared, not noticing that he was already bragging.

She decided to change the topic. "I met your brother," she said and gave him an eye and he looked as if he was interested.

"When?"

"About an hour ago," she reckoned and checked the time on the large clock. As she saw the time she fumbled quietly and discreetly to pack her things, "Are you coming with me?"

He raised a brow, _'Asking me for a date, Fujioka?'_ he thought, "Where?"

"To the class of course,"

Or maybe not...

- - -

"Fujioka!" Ayaka, the vice-president, class secretary and the wanna-be muse of the class called after her. Their class, dismissed.

Haruhi swung her head to her. Her face held an inquiring look. "Yes?"

Ayaka crossed her arms with her feet tapping almost silently the marbled floor, "Me, The Almighty Akanishi Ayaka-_chan_ is ordering you to buy a new gown,"

Haruhi ignored the bossy and demanding tone Ayaka used. She focused what was more "important". "New gown?"

Ayaka chuckled evilly, "Of course! School dance is roughly within two weeks. You better look beautiful as the class' muse. There would be an awarding for the school's Crowned Prince and Crowned Princess,"

One of her anonymous minion walked in, "Beautiful you say? Why are you telling this to her? Like she could win the title of the Crowned Princess,"

Another one came, "You're the one who should be in her place. If you were, we were surely gonna win it,"

Haruhi gave a blank stare, "You know what? You're kinda funny. You're so spoiled that you wanted everything. You're the class' vice and the class' secretary and yet you want to become the muse. Actually I don't care, if you want it so badly then take my place. I don't care," she stated and despite of the words she said, her tone was calm which what seethed Ayaka's anger more. Her "well-polished" etiquette was thinning and her animalistic thinking was engulfing her.

She attempted to slap Haruhi but someone grabbed her hand.

"Stop," was the simple but strong word. He dropped her hand furiously and revealed the red marks left on her porcelain-like skin. "What the hell are you doing, Akanishi?"

"H-Hikaru-sama!" Ayaka gasped, "Why are you on her side?"

"It was you who wanted Fujioka as the muse. What were you thinking, hunh?"

She couldn't look back at him and instead concentrated on rubbing her sore wrist, "I'm sorry..."

He smirked inwardly at his showoff and glanced at Haruhi to check if his anticipated scene was working out... but she was gone. And when he checked out the windows, she was already walking her way home.

'_Damn it,'_

- - -

"Hey," a trying-to-be-gentle voice called out to Haruhi who was walking her way home. She didn't bother to stop and look at the direction of the voice instead she walked faster.

A forehead vein showed, "Hey!" he said, louder than that of the first.

Haruhi fret a bit. She's getting closer to where she lives and she doesn't want anyone in the school to know where it is.

"HEY!!!"

Haruhi tentatively looked through the window of the car following her and shot a glare. "What?"

Hikaru scratched his cheek as he got out from the car. He immediately took her hand and tried to pull her in. "I'll take you home. Hop in,"

Haruhi was perplexed. Why would it concern him?

Something clicked.

Ah, yes. The game. It slipped off her mind because she never took it seriously. And duh? Did he really think that she would fall by that cheap scene?

"Thanks but no thanks," she gave a curt smile and jerked his hand. Somehow her jerking on his hand didn't make him lose his motivation – it even grew, as a matter of fact. Feeling a sense of panic, she began to run and scream. Seriously. She doesn't even care if she is going farther from where she lives. He ran after her and route around the streets and when Hikaru cornered her, he dragged her to the car.

She hates walking anyway. Her shoes make her feet ache because they're already small. But drag her? Force her in? They even made a small scene. Oh, how she was humiliated. Anyways, she could ride and stop at the nearest point where her house is located so he wouldn't know.

"So," he said. He sounded like he hasn't felt any guilt. He was grinning the whole time and he seemed to enjoy the chase. What was she anyway? A stay cat? A hound dog? A deer? An endangered specie? If this is his way of trying to get her, well IT IS NOT WORKING. "Where's 'this' house?"

Haruhi swallowed, her throat dry. A terrible panic came inside of her but she tried her best to keep her disposition unshaken. She looked out the window and suddenly, she knew what to do as she saw a far-off sign. "Y-You could drop me at the Kazuki-Mikuru Store. I have to do some groceries,"

He raised a brow of suspicion, "Where?"

She checked outside the window again and reckoned the distance to the K.M. Store. "From here, two more blocks then turn right. Just after a few meters, turn left and we'll soon spot it,"

Hikaru barely nodded and gave a look on the chauffer to follow what she said.

There came a silence afterwards and Hikaru was the one who made effort to break it.

"Why don't you wear uniform?"

Haruhi turned sheepish. She wanted not to answer but she had nothing to return the "favour" he gave her. She started slowly, "The uniform being sold inside the school is very expensive so I decided to buy the fabrics myself and take it to the tailor. I'm just waiting for the tailor to finish it,"

"Oh..." Hikaru frowned. He found her answer a little awkward to give a reply but an idea came, "Then I'll send some stocks to your house,"

"E-Eh?" Haruhi's voice screeched long, "N-No. That's – "

His haughty aura was back, "You don't need to worry. Money spent on those is like throwing a cent,"

'_Damn filthy rich bastard...'_

"More over, why wear those glasses?" he did not hide a disgusted look, "That's the reason why the class makes fun out of you,"

She turned away, a little shy of his blunt comment and becoming aware that the car seemed to be driving very slowly.

"It doesn't concern you,"

Hikaru lounged forward and tried to snatch the glasses from Haruhi. She struggled to prevent it from happening. She succeeded but a more "risky" thing happened as the car halted, inadvertently losing Hikaru's balance and pinned Haruhi to the carpeted car floor.

Their noses were almost touching but no one dared to move. They were too panic-stricken.

Hikaru was the one who was revolted. Imagine, Hikaru-sama is over Pathetic-chan! But he didn't move, he thought it was a good chance of winning her heart.

The door of the luxurious car was opened by the chauffer. Upon doing it, both of them flushed red and Haruhi quickly shoved Hikaru. His head made a good hard knock on the metal-plastic alloy of the seat-bracer. Haruhi went flying to the K.M. Store.

- - -

Since Haruhi did shop (though she really didn't plan it) she went home quite late. She sighed upon reaching the door of their apartment.

She opened it – to her horror, her unlucky day isn't going to end yet... because Hitachiin Hikaru is there with a pile of school uniforms. Her okama father entertaining him.

"Didn't I tell you that I'd bring you uniforms?"

- - -

**Author's Note:  
**I'm sorry again for OOCness. I did try. but it's quite hard.  
And wow. I got nice reviews. It made me feel pressured just to meet with your expectations. Keep 'em coming. ;)

**R & R Corner**

**REVIEW :** "I say this not meaning ANY offense, but what's wrong is your tenses.  
Bear with me, I hope I'm wording this right, but you seem to be getting past tenses/reglar tenses(?) and POV's mixed up/confused/switched."...

**REPLY :** I did mention on the last chapter that constructive feedbacks are well welcomed. I'm sorry for the wrong tenses. English is not a language I always use but I believe it's not that overwhelming compared to others. I'll try to check 'em.

**REVIEW :** "I like it. Question though, will you have tamaki and the others and the host club in it as well?"

**REPLY:** Yup! I'll have them placed probably on chapter 3.

**REVIEW :** "i pick number one but isnt the school called ouran? i c u spelled the scholl name back wards, okie then i accept ur oocness and hoping for some fluff the next chapter and kaoru"

**REPLY :** I did spell it backwards. I can't think of any good name for the school. Naming it Ouran would make Tamaki, (the son of the... is it the chairman?) sad.

**REVIEW :** "THAT WAS AWESOME! you should con tinue you could make Hikaru actually dallin love with her and have him come over to her house and totally LEMON! not to sound perverted! i just think that it would be even mre aewsome! just a suggestion!"

**REPLY :** Lemon? Hmm... the idea seems very appealing (because I read lemons) but I think I'm gonna stick to "T".


	3. Modus Operandi

**Title :** Game Master  
**Author :** Meiko Kairi  
**Chapter Title :** Modus Operandi

**Main Pairing :** Hikaru x Haruhi

**Category :** Romance / Humour  
**Rating :** For Teen(s) – T; May contain language or scenes not suitable for very young readers!

**Summary :** AU. Haruhi, the commoner, thought that in her new school she could study well enough but instead, she found herself playing a dangerous bet with a Hitachiin.

**Standard Disclaimer :** Ouran High School Host Club Does Not Belong To Me.

- - -

The lovely and sweet songs of the mockingbirds filled the chilly morning's air that make the rooster incredibly and reasonably jealous of them.

For this reason, a naïve child coined its idea of a simple legend why a rooster crows every morning. It is, according to this child, is because this poor un-flying bird wants to beat this mockingbird in singing : in terms of loudness.

So everyday, living up to its legend, the king of the morning and alarm-clocks "cock-a-doodled", marking a start of a beautiful day.

Everyone thinks like this. Everyone. Except Haruhi.

This girl, who had woke at the wrong side of the bed frowned at the reflection of hers viewed at the human-height mirror. She sighed and averted her eyes from it, wanting to see no more.

Yes. For everyone this is the start of a beautiful day – but for Haruhi this is the start of a chaotic day.

- - -

**Ayaka's P.O.V.**

"Ayaka-san!" called my minion number one as soon as I entered the room in such a wild fashion and ramped my way though the center, feeling like a top model. "Your hairstyle looks fantastic!" she praised.

I smiled the smile that I always practice whenever I'm in front of a mirror and battered by lashes. Some say that battering lashes is cheap and obvious, I say they're just jealous for I can do it so seductively.

Anyways, I don't wanna explain further to people like you how the glamorous mind and beauty of mine works. You'll just end up drooling like Tarzan who had his first sight on Jane. I'll just tell this in a simpler version for your mediocre intelligence to comprehend : This the nth praise I've receive since the first time I've got this hair. And 'Oh how I love it'!

What's the connection? Go figure.

Then again, as what my intelligence is, I don't like my beauty go to waste so to be continued to be stared and awed, I lifted my head up-high and flipped my newly French-curled hair. I'm sure my hair bounced back nicely for all the boys in our class almost seemed to be at the verge of bowing down and kissing my royal feet.

"I'm glad you noticed. My favourite hair-stylist Mark Duane Shabbles (1) made this," I said in British accent. Though I know deep inside I sounded so fake, I suppose they're distracted by my beauty so it's okay.

My "friends" gasped in delight and surprise and the rest of the class as well flocked around me.

Now, now. Isn't this how you call paying respects to the queen? Fu fu fu. I love it.

"M-Mark Duane Shabbles? Isn't he the top stylist in Europe and America?"

I, once again grinned with pride. I'm pleased for they know him. Now I could brag more. "Yeah, he's the one,"

"And to think he's the one who came flying instead of the other way around!"

I laughed heartily and my beautiful shinning shimmering eyes met green-eyed ones. "Of course! I'm the royal Ayaka-sama after-all," I said and all of them seemed to agree with me.

This is when I can confidently conclude that the class is in my hands.

Wanna know what's with my look? Duh. Stupid people. Am I the only character here who has brains?

I need to impress Hikaru-sama today. Past happenings lessened my charm.

Damn Fujioka.

With my silently-elegant and not-so-exaggerated hairdo, I'll make Hikaru-sama worship the ground that I walk and I'll make Fujioka die of envy.

I'll get both of them by this.

Fu fu fu.

- - -

**Omniscient-sama's P.O.V.**

'_I knew this isn't going to be a good day...' _Haruhi deadpanned the first time the class saw her with the uniform. God, she never wanted to skip school before like she wanted to do – now.

She sat on her seat and busied herself on reviewing her homework. All of her classmates' heads were facing the blackboard but she could feel (or is she just being paranoid?) the eyes of theirs rolling to the side to take a look at her.

Seems like Ayaka isn't the only one who has a new look.

One of them couldn't hold back anymore and gave a long and high-pitched laugh. The whole class followed. Apparently, they were just waiting for someone who's brave enough to do this because of the rumour and threat of what a Hitachiin could do. I mean, no one in his or her right mind would go step on a button that says in neon sign : Danger, explodes when stepped.

If you know someone who's that dire, please do tell me.

Amazingly and not-amazingly, it was the self-proclaimed intelligent Ayaka who was idiotic enough to trigger the "live bomb". Hmm. Well. Okay. I would have to admit, maybe she just misread the sign – or was oblivious to it. Whatever it was, we don't know for Ayaka's "intelligent" brain is so unreadable and random.

Maybe the "live bomb" doesn't really exist and just an elaborated hoax. Because now Hikaru, whom everyone referred to as the "live bomb" was in-fact ironically the one who had the loudest laugh – that was if he wasn't covering his mouth and pinching his sides.

"Wow Fujioka, you look great!" Ayaka remarked with sarcasm making the whole class laugh louder.

"..."

Ayaka twitched at Haruhi's disregarding. She's very much attention-hunger and when she speaks, she wants everyone to listen. The teacher hasn't arrived yet so she sees this as a chance to pound Haruhi. She got up from her seat and stood just in-front of Haruhi, tapping her shoe impatiently at the marbled floor, "Aren't you gonna say something? Like 'Thank you'?"

Haruhi briefly shot Ayaka a cold glare then back to her assignment, "Thank you, your wig looks good on you too,"

Silence fell. Laughter died.

Who would have thought that Haruhi has a dark, dark, sense of humour? But heck it made the royal and almighty Ayaka feel small she couldn't retort back.

Her million-dollar hairstyle looked like a wig!? She wanted to scream so much that she feel her knees shaking.

Ah. Power of words. Hikaru couldn't help to admire her.

Okay. It's not for the reason that Haruhi's a "bully in disguise". She really has no ill-intention when she said that. She really thought it was a wig. Plus, she too thinks that the elegant lady-like and European-style soft yellow uniform doesn't go well with her dark-rimmed glasses. Even Hikaru who insisted those uniform to her was convinced that she looked better without the uniform.

However, she had no choice for she needed to abide school rules. She would have to wear it sooner or later after-all, she just chose to made it sooner.

- - -

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I had A-Lunch set at the cafeteria. Alone.

Man... this boredom is killing me. It's no fun when Kaoru and Haruhi aren't around. Speaking of her, I never did see even a shadow of her passing the cafeteria.

Where the heck does she eat her lunch? Don't tell me she packs her lunch?

... Don't bother to tell me ...

I spotted Haruhi sitting on one of the class' chairs alone – eating her lunch in a lunch box.

She seemed not to notice my entrance for she just keep stuffing onigiris into her mouth and read a thick library-borrowed book.

Why do I always see her reading?

I ahem-ed to alarm her that she's not alone.

It failed to alarm her but I did get her attention.

She pushed her glasses and briefly eyed me then back to the book. I think it's about Japanese language. Bah. I hate that subject.

"Oh, it's you, Hitachiin Hikaru-san,"

I twitched at hearing my whole name. It doesn't sound good to my ears so I said : "Quit calling me that, Hikaru would do. Besides aren't we 'friends' already?"

She paused from pulling the chopsticks out of her mouth – she even stopped reading – it was either she was considering about what I offered or she was just savouring the taste of her teriyaki.

Having received zero response. I sighed and almost give up but hope shot up : she shrugged.

"It saves time so I guess it's fine, Hikaru,"

I think it took me a long time to register to my psyche what did she just drawled because the time it did, she was already munching the last piece of meat of her lunch.

I don't know but there's this strange heat creeping up my face – dammit. Tell me I'm not blushing.

I think I am.

I rubbed by face instantly upon realization and avoided her scrutinizing gaze.

"By any chance," she started while I (I think for the first time) helplessly gulped the lump on my throat. _'If you're gonna say if I've fallen for you, the answer is absolute : NO!' _"Are you allergic to sun's rays?" she continued and I've been reminded that we're seated just beside the windowpane.

I almost fall down from my chair, "N-No," I chucked nervously and patted her shoulder, "Anyways, how was the fit?" I said, starting a new topic to distract her.

"It's fine though it's uncalled for,"

"What are you saying? We're classmates and I should do my best to help someone in need, right?" she gave me a look – unimpressed. I quickly wrack my brain for some nice topic but some thing left my mouth. It's : "The class made fun out of you again,"

She gave me this deadpanned look, not having a care. God, is she capable of human or normal emotions? "So?"

"So?" I echoed to be sarcastic and copied her tone, "Don't tell me you're not affected,"

This is something I've never seen before (not like I've known her for long) she placed her chin between her thumb and index finger, thinking pose. "Now that you've mentioned it, I think I am affected,"

I tried not to sound so surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah, such busybodies. I can't concentrate in my studies,"

"T-That's all?"

She made a pout which I thought it looked kinda cute if you wound just include half of her face. "Why are you here anyway? Don't you have some studying to do?"

"Nothing. I'm waiting for our next class," I quickly said then I persistently went back to the last topic, "It would be nice if you'd let me give you a new look,"

She shot me a disgusted look. "No thanks, I like the way I look,"

"You actually like it?" I said then let out a high-pitched snicker.

She didn't answer and went on reading her book. This, I thought I wouldn't accomplish anything from asking Haruhi's permission every time.

This inspiration struck me.

I immediately acted by my body's jolt to apply the inspiration. I grabbed her hand as I hauled her up. There in her eyes is a rare emotion from Haruhi : shock.

In my mind I couldn't help but to scream : This is called "appropriate" emotions, Haruhi!

Excitement filled me with my new discovery and matters about school skipped out of my mind as I dragged her to the limo parking already at the front of school's gate – ignoring her futile protests.

It's time to rumble.

- - -

1 – He's just a made-up character. I don't know anyone in fashion or hair industry. If such person really exists it is pure coincidence.

**Author's Note :  
**_Hoe!!! Thank you for your reviews! The arrival of the other host club-ers will be moved._

_I know most of you are thinking that Hikaru would lose the game but this fic is just getting started. I'll try to make Haruhi suffer a bit too. XD_

_**Edited as of 08-10-07 :**__ I'm sorry for those who have seen the "edited" chapter three! My computer acted up. When I uploaded the edited version it didn't show up. It's weird... I think it has virus or something... Anyways, hope you liked this version than that of the first. I was so random then._

**R & R Corner**

**REVIEW :** ..."I only have to say that Haruhi most likely wouldn't have blushed when Hikaru fell on her (She didn't blush when Kyouya pinned her to the bed nor when she was huddled under the table with Tamaki nor when she was in a net with Hikaru (she even moved to unintentionally give him a nice view of her front), she didn't blush even when the Hitachiin licked her face. That girl is either made of stone or the MOST clueless person, concerning romance.)"

**REPLY :** Oh my god! Thank you for telling me. The info kind of slipped off my mind. I'll probably change the second chapter. Please tell me more if you find other OOCness so I could watch out for them. :)

**REVIEW :** ..."lemon won't be bad..i think..."...

**REPLY :** Ahahaha. I'm sorry but it started as "T". I would have to stick with it until the end or it'll be unfair for others who can't read rated-Ms. I hope you'll still like it. :)

**REVIEW :** ..."Ayaka reminds me of a freshman version of Ayanokoji XD (there's not much villian in ouran, so it's fun to see how it would be if it didn't just end in the first episode of the original)."...

**REPLY :** Yeah! I'll be planning to put Ayanokoji-san in the future. You know the usual villain and another villain. Opps! Noo! I spoiled. XD

**REVIEW :** "The last scene is"...

**REPLY :** The last scene is _what_? Care to tell me:)

**REVIEW :** ..."i have a suggestion in the next chapter you should let her dad forcefully grow her hair with a hair growth shampoo and let her wear the girl's uniform! she would look totally HOT! Hikaru would definitely lose like the pathetic loser he is acting like now!"...

**REPLY :** Nice! That cracked me up actually! Tee-hee. XD

**REVIEW :** ..."I enjoy your writing style and your unique plots."...

**REPLY :** Nah. The plot isn't exactly unique. I've seen few stories with bets and something but I'm glad you enjoyed it.


End file.
